eds_vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Edd
Edd known as Double D is the main protagonist and the narrator of the anime crossover series Eds + Vampires. He is a former human now vampire who moved to Japan along with his friends Ed and Eddy. He is the smartest student in Youkai academy, who always receives perfect scores in his tests and is considered one of the most handsome students in the school. It is revealed by Miyabi Fujisaki, that Edd is the reincarnation of Alucard the masked king and the creator of the fairy tale. Personality And Abilities Edd is a kind hearted, friendly, intelligent, hard working, brave, caring, sophisticated, comediec, impulsive, righteous, handsome, courageous, and quite cheerfel teenage boy who often acts as the leader of the group. When he was a kid he was shy, insecure and lonely due to trust issues and not making any friends, but that all changes when he met Moka, he seems to be very happy that he finally met a friend. As a teenager and young adult, he is the most caring of the group, acting as an older brother figure to Ed, Edna, and Yukari, helping Eddy and Kurumu with their homework, being good friends with Tsukune, Moka, Ruby and Gin, sharing a romance with Mizore, but most importantly sees his friends as his own family. Unlike Eddy who seems to not forgive his enemies, Double D seems to have a remarkable capativity to forgive, even to his sworn enemies such as Kurama. Edd is shown to be overly overprotective of his friends especially to Edna, protecting them from any powerful enemies and will be extremely devastated and enraged if they are killed or missing, saying that it is his fault. Though despite being greatly intelligent, he seems to be a bit absent minded as he is seen highly guliable and oblivious to what should be obvious. Double D seems to have a very compettieve streak mostly when it comes to eating and school, he will accept any challenge given to him and will always win. Relationships Edd and Ed- Edd and Ed are good friends since childhood, Ed comes to Edd for advice about how to get a girl to like him and Double D seems to help with his homework or studying for a major test. Though despite Ed being a proud lycanthrope who is considered a strong warrior to many, Edd seems to be or at least superior to him as shown by Edd who can completely control a lycanthrope with his hypnoisis and is shown that Edd can easily defeat Ed even in his werewolf form Edd and Eddy- though they are friends, Edd seems to have a mix opinion of Eddy, what he hates about him is his arrogance, incompetence, selfishness, greediness, cowardice and perverted nature, but what he likes about the most is his kindness and his care for his family and friends, other than that, he sees as a friend. Eddy is kind to Edd's outter self but greatly fears and hates his inner self. Edd and Tsukune-Edd and Tsukune are best friends and they share a strong friendship. The only thing that Tsukune dislikes about Edd is his sarcastic mouth. Tsukune cares about Edd very much and he didn't like how Double D was bullied and avoided violence.Fortunately, thanks to Tsukune and the others, Double D eventually decides to fight for himself. Because of Double D's intelligence, Tsukune usually comes to Edd for advice.They friendship is so strong that they refer to themselves as brothers. Edd and Moka- Edd and Moka are childhood friends, they met each other when mokas father hosted a party to celebrate Kokoa's Birth. They have a lot in common, Outter Moka adores Edd, while Inner Moka doesn't. Edd used to have a crush on her and used to go out with her at the playground when they where little kids, but upon learning she liked Tsukune, he was slightly heartbroken, but quickly accepted. When Moka learned that Double D still refuses to fight, she along with other characters thinks of his pacifist nature as stubborn and decides to train him due to the fact of him getting bullied and hurt. After Edd has gained the will to fight Inner Moka and Tsukune decides to train him. Edd sees Moka as a sister figure and is at his most dangerous when shes hurt or in danger. Edd and Kurumu- While Edd and Kurumu became fast friends, she, like the others was disgusted by Edd's overly pacifist nature. Kurumu at first didn't trust because she thought Ed was a manipulative and scheming jerk, but saw that Double D had a good heart and they share a great friendship. Double D was nervous around Kurumu not only because she was a girl, but had large breasts, while Kurumu had a huge crush on Edd, oftening hugging him with her large breast which sufficates Double D. At one point in the storyline, they share a kiss together while at the beach, with their friends. Edd and Yukari- At first, Yukari hates Double D due to Edd being the smartest student at school and being smarter than her, she was jealous of how much respect the teachers give to Edd even referring him as the teachers pet. But after Edd saves her from a prejudice minotaur, she eventually changes her attitude towards him once she saw his great intelligence and eventually became attracted to him. Edd acts as an older brother/father figure to Yukari and can be over protective of her Edd and Mizore- Before getting into a relationship Edd was creeped out by Mizore due to her stalking behaviour which seemed to disturbed Double D to the core, Mizore had a huge crush on him, even referring to him as cutie. But later Double D tented to stutter around mizore more than any other girl. In fact, sometimes Double D couldn't get a full sentence outta her. After Moka helps him with his girl problem, Edd confesses his feelings to Mizore, she decides to accept him. Edd and Ruby- Like many other girls, Ruby had a crush on Ed, but hated his obsession with rules. Edd and Gin- Double D and Gin doesn't really get along due to the fact that Edd sees Gin as nothing but a pervert with Gin referring to him as a neat freak. though they are school rivals, Edd does show Gin some respect with Gin returning the settlement, so they might have a friendly rivalry. Powers and abilities Edd was originally a dhampir who possesses normal strength and speed of a human being, but possesses great intelligence and a good vocabulary who is exceedly good at mathemetics such as statistics, trigonometry, geometry, algebra and numbers and also science, which makes him the smartest student in Youkai academy. As a full fledged vampire, Edd gains abilities which exceeds that of most vampires and humans. Edd as a vampire possesses superhuman endurance, typical weapons cannot harm him and dark magic seems to be uneffective to him. Edd is also incredibly strong, easily taking down Tsukune with a single mere backkick, can disarm Kurumu with his wrist and can easily defeat Ed and Gin in their werewolf form, but without even touching him. Edd although not at the vampire rank of dark lord, is actually a powerful individual nonetheless as his powers surpassed those of strong Sclass Vampires. The nature of his powers is explained where he reveals himself as the descendant of Alucard the strongest of the vampires in history and Edd was weak when he was in his mid teens, but then became much more healthier when he became a full vampire. It is the reason why Edd has been powerful throughout the series. His vampire abilities are enhanced strength, agility, speed, flight, teleportation, shapeshifting, regeneration, durability, reflexes, super senses, yoki conversion, yoki detection, charm, immortality, healing abilities and has the shinso bloodline that grants him legendary power that is describe as a darkness deeper than night, which makes him superior and genetically superior to normal vampires. Unlike traditional vampires, he is immune to sunlight and holy water and has blood consumption which he uses sustence instead of feeding on humans. Like his ancestors before him, he has a mastery of dark magic which grants him dark elemental powers such as Dark Inferno, Dark Metamorphesis, hellfire, soul steal, blood hydro storm, demonic megiddo, art of the raging mountain god, art of the flame phoenix and art of the piercing void. Edd is a highly skilled swordmans which he is linked to his ancestor Alucard's sword the Yamato which can slice anything instantly. But his greatest strength is his love for his friends and his determination to win against enemies. But his greatest weakness is his own arrogance which he can go too far sometimes. Edd is also a lycanthrope the strongest breed of werewolfs and also a natural transformation of the vampire but only can transform into a lycan when it is a solar eclipse . Edd can also charm many female students in Youkai academy and can control any human at will. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Lycanthrope Category:Dhampirs Category:Demons Category:Yōkai Academy students